prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gabriel Holbrook/@comment-26844619-20150801151110
I really hope Gabriel Holbrook, the detective '''who tried to make a move on Hannah after letting her pull over her car, gets thrown back in pretty little liars. I think he's very hot (personal opinion) even though he did that to Hannah. He was just another guy falling in love with Alison, so I don't really know why everyone's giving him such a hard time. I mean, boyd shorts (or something like that) was Ezra, and still Aria and the others forgave him for it, because he was just fascinated with Alison too. And come on, the things Ezra did, tracking them all the way and writing down all the secrets Aria told him, is way worse than what Holbrook did. And don't forget about Toby! I actually remember the times Holbrook helped Travis' dad get out of trouble and helping Hannah's mom too. So what, yeah, he freaking snapped at Hannah, but he'd just lost his career. He tried to make clear sense out of why Hannah kissed him and he (of course) traced it right back to the center of drama which is Alison. I just '''hope Holbrook will come back in season 7''' and '''gets together with Hannah or one of the others - though I really was hoping that Spencer '''would '''date with Dean --- or Colin with the pretty accent from England --- and that Aria would get together with ANYONE BUT Clark. I don't trust him AT ALL. Emily would maybe get with Sara or Paige. I don't know which one I like better, she has a lot of history with Paige, but she did get a tattoo with Sara... I just don't know. 'A' can't be Clark because we saw that A was a white person and Clark's pretty tinted. He could be red coat though... 'A' also can't be Holbrook, because he was gone for a while with an alibi, but also possible is that he let red coat do their job, but I don't think Holbrook would let himself be fired as a detective. Dean could possibly be it, too, and same goes for that new guy, Rhys Matthews. He could be Charles DiLaurentis, as they all say they look like a DiLaurentis after Hannah shows them the photo she took. Who I also love is Wren. He and Melissa are really cute together, but I'd rather still see him with one of the girls. I hope Alison does NOT get to be with Lorenzo after the stupid stunt she pulled on him. She hasn't changed at all and I still can see her as 'A', somewhere. I saw a funny picture the other day on Instagram. There was a photo of the girls and Alison behind them. A big red "A" covered the background and the meme said: "Pretty Little Liars-fans are the most patient and conspiracy-based fans of all." I laughed and nodded to myself. This was actually true. I always think of the new possible conspiracies and --- of course --- relationships that can be formed with the newly introduced characters. Pretty Little Liar-fan OUT. Please react to let me know what you think about my match making skills. Do you think Holbrook should come back too? I really think so! Don't hesitate to tell me all about it. I would really like it to read your opinion. Kisses